Without Me
by Thorn Princess
Summary: Without Me, slayer style


Disclaimer: The song is Eminem's. The show belongs to Joss. I own nuttin'.

Summary: Without Me, slayer style.

**"Anyanka, Real Name No Gimmicks…"**

**{The Gorches are circling Buffy"}**

**BUFFY:  Two trailer park vamps go round the outside,**

**round the outside, round the outside.**

**Two trailer park vamps go round the outside,**

**round the outside, round the outside.**

**{Ducks as they try to punch her, then stakes them.}**

**WILLOW: "Oooooohhhhh!"**

**XANDER: Guess who's back, back again**

**Buffy's back, tell a friend.**

**MASTER: Guess who's back?**

**DARLA: Guess who's back?**

**SPIKE: Guess who's back?**

**DRUSILLA: Guess who's back?**

**ANGELUS: Guess who's back?**

**MAYOR: Guess who's back?**

**GLORY: Guess who's back?**

{Harmony and Giles are arguing.}

GILES: For God's sake Harmony! I told you to wear a bunny costume!

{Harmony looks down at her Playboy bunny costume.}

HARMONY: But I am!

GILES: Gaaaaaaah!

{Harmony shrugs.}

HARMONY: {Shakes head and makes self look unhappy.} 

**BUFFY: I've created a monster, cuz nobody wants to**

**See Buffy no more they want Slayer**

**I'm chopped liver**

**Well if you want Slayer, then this is what I'll give ya**

**A little bit of me mixed with some butt kickin'**

**A rush jump startin' my heart quicker**

**Then a shock when I'm pulled from the grave**

**By Willow when I'm not cooperating**

**While I rock the coffin when the spells operating "Hey"**

**You waited this long to start resurrecting **

**So what were you really expecting**

**I know you got issues of your own Scoobies**

**But my death and revival is complicated**

**So the PtB won't let me be**

**Or let me be me so let me see**

**Try to make me less risky**

**But it feels so empty without me**

**So come on vamp, call me a tramp**

**Try to fight I'll raise it an amp**

**And get ready cuz this is about to get heavy**

**I got a bunch of problems ,so fight already**

**Freaky hellions, Hellmouth's rebellious**

**I'm convinced that this is the fault of Joss**

**I'm feeling like death is helpless**

**When suddenly the End of Days is fixing that loss**

**A visionary, vision is scary, could start an apocalypse**

**End all my playful riffs, a rebel**

**Notice me whine and bask,**

**In the fact that I got everyone kissin' my ass**

**And it's a disaster, such a catastrophe**

**The whole world's in trouble if it is lacking me**

**Well I'm back na na na na na na stakes flyin'**

**Keeping Sunnydale's innocents from dyin'**

**Killing vampires with a splinter**

**Spring, Summer, Fall, 'n Winter**

**It's interesting, no one notices the wrestling**

**While I keep baddies from nesting**

**Testing "Attention Please"**

**See me get thrown against a tree**

**Nothing in this cosmos is free**

**A nuisance, who sent, you sent for me?**

**Now this looks like a job for me**

**So everybody just follow me**

**Cuz we need a little controversy**

**Cuz it feels so empty without me**

**I said this looks like a job for me**

**So everybody just follow me**

**Cuz we need a little controversy**

**Cuz it feels so empty without me**

**Now this looks like a job for me**

**So everybody just follow me**

**Cuz we need a little controversy**

**Cuz it feels so empty without me**

**I said this looks like a job for me**

**So everybody just follow me**

**Cuz we need a little controversy**

**Cuz it feels so empty without me**

**A tisk-it a task-it**

**I'll go tit for tat with anybody who can really hit**

**Riley, you can try to be wily**

**Getting sucked by vamp ho's with a big smiley**

**And all you Initiative freaks on speed**

**You make me sick with your greed**

**You don't know me, you're too stoned**

**It's over, the GI act is so old**

**So let's go, I'm pumped for the signal**

**I'll show up with all new quips and insults**

**I've used everything from a branch to a pencil**

**I really hate prophecies and symbols**

**But sometimes it just kind of seems**

**Everybody only wants to target me**

**So this must mean that I'm Miss Thing**

**But it's just me, I'm just the queen**

**I'm not trying for a controversy**

**Just everyone won't let me be**

**I sometimes live so selfishly**

**I just wish I could be wealthy [Hey]**

**Here's a concept that works**

**Two other Vampire Slayers emerged**

**But no matter how many fish in the sea**

**It'll be so empty without me**

**Now this looks like a job for me**

**So everybody just follow me**

**Cuz we need a little controversy**

**Cuz it feels so empty without me**

**I said this looks like a job for me**

**So everybody just follow me**

**Cuz we need a little controversy**

**Cuz it feels so empty without me**

**Now this looks like a job for me**

**So everybody just follow me**

**Cuz we need a little controversy**

**Cuz it feels so empty without me**

**I said this looks like a job for me**

**So everybody just follow me**

**Cuz we need a little controversy**

**Cuz it feels so empty without me**

**Hum dei la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la **

**Hum dei la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la **

**" Grrrrr-Arrrgh!"**


End file.
